


Тот, кто верит

by WTF One Piece 2021 (fandom_One_Piece)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/WTF%20One%20Piece%202021
Summary: Мугивара Луффи считал себя человеком. Общественность была не согласна.
Kudos: 3
Collections: 6 - WTF One Piece 2021: спецквест, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Тот, кто верит

**Author's Note:**

> примечания перед работой: ау, где в мире Ван Писа полно совершенствующихся, вознёсшихся божеств, демонов и так далее.

Мугивара Луффи всегда был и оставался человеком. Считал себя им. Он игнорировал слухи о том, что успел погибнуть и стал демоном. Впрочем, он вообще слухи игнорировал. Это же не мясная вечеринка, чтобы уделять им внимание? И не новый неизведанный остров, на котором Луффи ещё не приключался. 

Он с командой добрался до Рафтеля, стал Королём Пиратом и отправился в обратный путь, чтобы проведать всех, кого встретил в большом путешествии — кому обещал, что они увидятся снова и повеселятся вместе. Обещания Луффи выполнял. Впрочем, от того многие и считали, что он демон. Он и его накама выживали там, где другие погибали в первые минуты, он побеждал тех, кого победить считалось невозможным, он получал дружбу и признательность тех, кто окаменял за непочтительный взгляд, а убивал и за меньшее. А значит… человек подобного вынести не смог бы, а потому он давным-давно погиб в адских муках, да только Королевская Воля его была столь сильна, что обратила в демона — и Луффи как ни в чём не бывало продолжил путь к мечте стать Королём Пиратов. 

А что Луффи не подтверждает свою демоническую сущность? Так дурак же, может, и не заметил, что помер в одной из переделок. Или слишком умён: пусть все считают, что он смертен, а на самом деле спрятал свой прах на Рафтеле, ведь за последнее тысячелетие добраться туда сумел лишь прежний Король, Роджер, с которым тоже не всё ясно.

Самые смелые предполагали, что никакого Монки Ди Луффи, как ранее и Гол Ди Роджера, не существовало вовсе. Это Морской Владыка дурачит смертных и развлекает себя, обращаясь в простого человека и исследуя островные просторы над своими океанскими владениями. А Небесный Владыка — тоже не против, всё ему развлечение, наблюдать над Великим Собратом, ведь другие небожители и обычные люди давно ему наскучили. Что же до Рафтеля, где сокрыты великие таинства и сокровища, которые не заполучить никому из обитателей трёх миров — а сколько попыток было! — так и то ясно: это владения Морского Дьявола, а значит никому, кроме него самого, доступа туда нет. Легенды, что проникнуть на Рафтель возможно, придуманы самим хозяином, чтобы не угасал интерес к сокровищам, ведь всем известен неугомонный характер этого Владыки!

Те же, кто не любил хитроумных теорий, а также боялся прогневать истинных правителей, объясняли демоническую суть Мугивары Луффи куда проще. Есть судьбоносный инициал «Ди» в имени — значит, уж точно помечен Морским Дьяволом, как один из возможных наследников. И неважно, есть ли демоническая кровь в теле, проснулась ли память, обратился ли из человека окончательно в тварь. Ди — демон иль будущий демон из рода Владыки вновь в мире смертных, доказывает своему правителю, что не бесполезен (а быть может, даже достоин). Чего именно достоин, сплетники предполагать не осмеливались. Чревато это, гневать самого Владыку. И даром, что не Небесного. Острова-то на морях стоят. 

И все острова Гранд Лайн полнились уверенными слухами о демонической природе Луффи. Расходились только версии. Хотя и были странные поклонники, считавшие, что Луффи божество, который проигнорировал собственное вознесение, просто спрыгнув с Небес, так как счёл их обычным небесным островом слишком унылых зануд. Целые истории складывали о том приключении. Но слушатели тех сказок обычно крутили пальцем у виска. Разве может такое быть? «А почему нет?», — оскорблённо вопрошали в ответ рассказчики. И если собирался люд из почитателей да знатных сплетников, хорошо знакомых с историей Мугивар, то спор затягивался на часы. В конце концов, если вознёсся, то когда? Ведь сколько островов Луффи освободил, сколько раз поступал слишком милосердно для демона, а тем более для пирата? «Ну не мог же он каждый раз возносится? Вот и не выдумывайте глупостей!», — решали в итоге.

Про накама Луффи тоже шептались, но с куда большей определённостью. В конце концов, и Ророноа Зоро, и Нико Робин уж точно были демонами из высших. А Санджи оказался из рода Винсмоков, проклятого клана совершенствующихся заклинателей. Человек-олень — оборотень, чей гнев можно усмирить только кусочком редкой розовой сахарной ваты, а где такую раздобудешь, когда на тебя прямо сейчас несётся зверь? И в то, что человек-олень — мирный лекарь, никто не верил, но какие глупости не выдумают, правда? Красотка Нами вознеслась как Божество Грозы ещё на первую вылазку Мугивар на острова Тотленда. Вот уж подтверждённый факт: местные жители да демоны Большой Мамочки в свидетелях. А что Нами не оценила Верхних Небес — что за плата молитвами, когда она предпочитает злато? — и в пять минут обернулась обратно к своей команде, все знали и все игнорировали. Сильна, сурова и красива, и даже Небеса ей не так хороши оказались, как палуба пиратского корабля Луффи. Просто молиться стали ей не только о милости для урожая, но ещё и о богатстве. Злата много не бывает, соглашались с богиней жители любых островов. И сколько шансов, что остальные в команде окажутся простыми смертными? А даже если были, то долго ли ими продержатся? Вот, не успел Мугивара Луффи встретить принцессу Нефертари, а Крокодайл её скинуть с самой высокой башни — и вот уже народ Алабасты встречал её как вознёсшееся божество. И сколь ни были бы знамениты некоторые Мугивары, самыми странными были слухи о Боге Усоппе, Храбром Повелителе Морей. Потому как те, кто считал самого Луффи Морским Дьяволом, считали его канонира Небесным Владыкой, который решил не пропускать веселье брата, но отказался считать себя простым смертным и с самого начала на все моря и во всех островных тавернах заявлял о своём божественном величии.

На Гранд Лайне и за его пределами обычно можно было встретить два типа верующих: одни верили только в себя, вторые в тех, кто мог помочь им выжить. Пантеон богов и демонов был велик и многообразен. Сколько рыбы в море, сколько птиц в лесу, сколько цветов на лугу, сколько островов раскидано по великому океану — столько и высших существ можно встретить. Считалось хорошим тоном отдавать по три поклона о милости Небесному Владыке и три поклона с просьбой не гневаться Морскому Владыке, и лишь после, проявив уважение Великим правителям, всей душой молиться своему избранному божеству. 

Однако интересный факт, что, когда спрашивали Мугивар, в кого верят они, те отвечали одно и то же: в себя и друг друга.


End file.
